I Hope You Dance
by Simon System
Summary: LSM Revan. Revan has had his heart broken, and is feeling an emptiness he's never experienced before. Sometimes a heart need more then time to heal, and Revan learns he's never alone, especially with a friend like Mission.


Author's note: This is kind of a stange idea I came up with recently. It takes place after the first KOTOR, it's about a Light Side Male Revan (Why are male Revan stories harder to find then Female Revan stories? I'm just wondering) For the purpose of this fic I'm pretending KOTOR 2 never happened, so sit back, enough and even though I'm sure you'll be tempted to please don't flame me. But creative criticisms is always welcome. 

I Hope You Dance

On the planet Coruscant, an old ship was in the docking bay. Though not much to look at, the ship had been nearly everywhere in the known galaxy, and even beyond. But the most interesting thing about the Ebon Hawk at the moment, was the conversation going on inside.

The common room in the Ebon Hawk was silent as the Jedi Bastila looked to the man was crouched over with his face in his hands. He looked back up to her, his face displaying hurt the broke Bastila's heart. But she refused to display it, and used the force to block him from realizing it.

"I don't understand." The man said to her, gathering up what was left of his energy.

"Revan," Bastila responded to the former dark lord. "When I first met you, after the Jedi council...made you new again I really didn't think much of you. But as time went on. I saw you for what you truly are, a kind hearted, loving person, who always tried to do the right thing. The total opposite of what the former you embodied."

She paused and looked to the floor, trying to avoid his glaze. "And after time passed...I had believed I was falling in love with you..."

"Bastila I-"

"Please, let me finish. After the destruction of the Star Forge, we both had our missions from the council. You were to help seek up and deal with the remaining followers of Malak, and I was to return to the temple to train. As time passed on, surely you felt the bond we once shared vanish." Bastila's looked back up to Revan, who sat there trying to comprehend the situation.

"Revan, please understand, I do love you. But when our bond ended, I realized my love for you was not romantic, that my destiny was with the Jedi Council." Bastila tried to explain as gently as possibly, but she could clearly sense the pain Revan was feeling.

She walked over to him and place her hand on his shoulder. "You'll always have a special place in my heart Revan, but as I said my destiny lies with the council, and yours...I'm not sure. You were always so different; you openly admitted your affection for me fearlessly. In ways you are much wiser and braver then any Jedi could ever be. Your destiny is not one of a Jedi Revan, yours is the destiny of an adventurer."

Revan looked to her and nodded sadly. "You usually know what's best Bastila...and I will try and understand your choice." He replied weakly, doing his best to push the hurt into the back of his mind for a moment.

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"But...remember Bastila, I'll always be there if you need me." He tried to assure.

"I know Revan, and I will be to, stay strong my friend. I must return to the council now." She stood up and walked towards the exit of the Ebon Hawk, but paused and turn to him once more. "Revan, Mission and Zaalbar are both on Kashyyyk. I think it would do you well you pay them a visit before you do anything else."

Revan nodded once again. "I was going to head there anyway. Goodbye Bastila."

"Goodbye Revan."

Only when Bastila exited the ship did both the two finally allow themselves to release the tears they has been holding in.

Revan had left piloting the ship in what he hoped were T3's capable circuits. He laid out in one of the beds on the ship, trying what he could to try and ignore the pain in his heart. Perhapes he was foolish to ever believe Bastila could love him, he knew she was loyal to the Jedi's teachings.

But Bastila had told him she loved him, and even though he had spent nearly half a decade fight the sith, he was certain they would someday have a happy ending. It has nearly been five years since the destruction of the Star Forge, and yet he could remember the adventure as clearly as ever. It was a rather foolish hope of his that the destruction of the Star Forge would be the end of the Jedi Council's need for him. Of course they needed his help to seek out Malak's followers, they had been scattered but not destroyed after Malak was killed.

The main fear was that if the Jedi did not act fast the Sith would be able to regroup. Thankfully, that had never happened, oddly enough with the chaos after the death of Malak, the Sith academy on Korriban all but collapsed on itself. Many of the Sith fled to numerous planet, from Naboo to the ruins of Taris, but all were easily found. None of the remaining sith had the leadership abilities of Malak, or Revan for that matter.

The Sith had been dealt with...for now. There would always be Sith, and there would always be Jedi to fight them, that was certain.

As for his friends, all had found a place after their adventure. Carth put his energy towards spending time with his son Dustil, and helping the Republic Military.

Juhani had joined up with him and numerous other Jedi during the hunt for the Sith. She had been able to use her experience with the Dark Side of the force to try and help those corrupted by its power return to the light. She was really an inspiration; she'd make a fine leader someday.

Jolee could have joined the Jedi Council if he wanted to, but chose to join Revan, Juhani and numerous others in the Sith hunt. Who know what he might do now that it was over, even Revan couldn't predict that.

Mission and Zaalbar were on Kashyyyk, where Zaalbar helped lead the tribe with his father. Both had wanted to follow Revan, but he refused. He had faith in their abilities, but he felt there was more Zaalbar could accomplish on his home planet. An alliance between the Jedi and the Wookies would be mutually beneficial to both sides. Just in case any Slavers, or the Sith themselves attempted to attack the forest world, the Jedi could help.

Mission had seemed hurt when he told her she couldn't come.

-

"I'm not going to get hurt, I can handle Sith, besides you need me to watch your back."

-

Revan didn't doubt her for a second she could have helped, and she was certainly mature enough. Frankly, he knew it hurt her terribly to not come with him; she had been abandoned so many times before. The only thing that stopped him from allowing her to come with him was serious concern for her. He was certain she would be better off with Zaalbar, and he swore to her he would return someday. And Mission knew he would not leave her like Griff did, she didn't like it, but she accepted his choice.

He had stayed in contact with her for most of his journeys, her strong spirit and numerous opinions were always welcome during his time away.

Revan wiped away his tear and sat up, he would be there in only minutes, and he knew for a fact Zaalbar and Mission would be waiting for him. He didn't want his friends to see him like this.

But he was hurt, injured far worse then any physical wound. How could he possibly pretend nothing was wrong when he felt dead inside? The Jedi part of him knew that this feeling could be a possible path to the dark side, but then again when had he ever fully subscribed to Jedi teachings?

He sat up, content to bury his broken heart and put on a strong front for the time being, until...until he figured out how he could get rid of this pain.

-

Mission could barely contain the joy she was feeling, he was finally coming back, Zaalbar yawned as they waited by the near empty ship yard.

'Mission, I'm glad Revan is coming here to, but by Becca's blade, why did you awaken me so early?' Zaalbar said in his native tongue.

"Oh come on big Z, you're suppose to be the prince of wookie world but you always sleep in way to late anyway. I had to get everything ready for Revan, I can't let him know what a slob I can be." She rationalized.

Zaalbar shook his head and looked towards the sky as the hum of an arriving space ship could be heard. Mission could barely contain her excitement as she recognized the Ebon Hawk, which began its landing procedure. As the ship settled on the ground the gate to it opened, out stepped Revan, who wore a phony smile.

"Revan!" Mission almost squealed as she ran up and hugged her friend. Revan's lips curled up to a real smile, despit everything he was very happy to see Mission again. "Oh I missed you!" She said.

He nodded. "I missed you to Mission, you have no idea how glad I am to see you right now."

Mission looked up to his face, she had a large bright smile which seemed to vanish as she looked up at him, into his eyes.

Revan scanned her mind slightly, and felt her previous joy turn into sudden concern. Somehow she knew he was hurting. He looked away from her to Zaalbar, eager to leave this position before she asked the question he knew she'd ask eventually.

Mission's arms slippled off of him, and he walked over to Zaalbar. "Hi Zaalbar, I trust all goes well on this world?"

'Indeed it does, thanks to you helping me free my people from the slavers who had taken control of it.' The Wookie responded, in a series of growls and grunts. 'I'm am glad you have finally returned from you journies, and that you are unharmed. I would be forever shamed if something had happened to you while I owed you a life debt.'

"Zaalbar don't worry, things are fine, the galaxy is safe for the moment and I'm ready to relax a little." Revan replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back to see a concerned looking Mission.

"Revan, where's Bastila? Didn't see want to come?" She asked curiously.

"Bastila is currently busy with the Jedi council, though she sends her best and misses you both greatly." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Mission did not look totally convinced either. She was a very hard person to hide things from.

'Come my friend, my village has prepares a feast in your honor.' Zaalbar told him and turned to walk back to the village. Revan wasn't sure, but he doubted he'd like whatever Wookies typically ate. He went to follow Zaalbar but felt a tugging on his arm. He looked back to see Mission holding him.

"What's up Mission? We've got a feast to get to." He told her, hoping the inevitable question would not come.

"We've got to talk Revan, I want to know what's up." Mission replied in a concerned tone.

Revan was tempted to use a Jedi mind trick to get her to drop this conversation, but knew he could never do that to a friend.

"Nothing's 'up' Mission, everything's fine." He tried to assure her, but her mood seemed to sour.

"Don't lie to me Revan, I'm not some dumb kid. I'm not a bubble brained joy girl like Lena. I don't like being lied to, and particularly by you. Come on, I saw in your eyes, you're hurting and I want to know why. I thought we told each other everything?" Mission said, her voice a mixture or anger, hurt and concern.

Revan sighed, he really didn't want to relive the experience now, he had just gone through it under an hour ago. But he looked into Mission's pleading eyes and sighed, he never could keep a secret from her.

-

To be continued if anyone really wants me to


End file.
